One Day
by ominousperson
Summary: She liked Scorpius Malfoy her entire life. One day, she decided she didn't like him anymore, and that she would never fall in love with someone just because of his looks. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

The first day she met him was at King's Cross station. She was with her family, and so was he. She noticed that he was awfully quiet, staring at his father who was giving him the last-minute reminders. His face looked angelic, she thought, his blond hair gleaming through the escaping sunlight; and his metal grey eyes sparkling.

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains," her father had said, who noticed she was staring at the said boy.

"Ron, for heaven's sake! Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" her mother said, slightly upset.

"You're right, sorry," Ronald Weasley knelt to kiss her daughter. "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

His father turned back and talked to some other family member. Her mother was talking to Ginny Weasley. Her cousins were busy teasing each other.

No one noticed little Rosie was still staring at the angelic face of the boy.

* * *

One day, during her first year, she had her first encounter with Scorpius.

"You're a Weasley, aren't you?" he asked.

Rose nodded shyly.

"That explains why."

"Explains what?"

"Your hair," he said. "It looks like a bird's nest, only wilder."

He laughed and walked away.

She ran and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

One day, during her second year, she was reading muggle fiction in the library. She was fascinated at how muggles create something magical, without knowing how magic really works. She loves reading, and she spends most of her time in the library. Anyway, Scorpius sat across her table and said, "My, my, you're such a nerd, Weasley."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

He smirked. "I mean, you don't _have_ to be a nerd, Weasley. You already _look_ like one, with your bird's nest and your big glasses... Who would have thought you weren't one?"

Rose ignored him, as usual. She was used to the insults Malfoy was giving her about her hair and her face, it didn't matter to her anymore. It didn't matter like _it used to. _So instead, she kept on reading and that pissed Scorpius off.

"You're just going to read? No witty comeback whatsoever?"

"You don't deserve it," she said with indifference.

He stared at her, figuring her out, trying to read what's on her mind.

Rose, however, stared back, wondering how someone who looked so beautiful could be such a prick.

* * *

One day, during her third year, she was chosen as the Seeker of the Gryffindor house. Of course, Malfoy was chosen to be the Beater of the Slytherin house.

It was the final match. Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch players were flying in circles in the sky. The game was getting exciting; scores were 90-80 with Gryffindor in the lead. Suddenly, Rose caught glimpse of the snitch, and bolted her broom with such speed and force. Scorpius saw, and sent a bludger in her way by hitting it with the wooden club.

Rose's hand was a few centimeters away from the snitch, but she fell off her broom, she fell from the sky 100 meters from the ground.

Scorpius just laughed.

She woke up the next morning and found herself lying in bed in the hospital wing.

That was when she decided she did not like Malfoy anymore, and that she would never fall for someone just because of his looks.

* * *

One day, during her fourth year, they were assigned to be partners in Potions class. Rose was ambivalent. Scorpius, however, seemed like he didn't care at all.

"All of you should make Veritaserum. Now, I've assigned you your partners so I expect your potions will be excellent," Slughorn announced.

Scorpius started to work on the potion by adding and mixing ingredients; Rose was reading the procedure to him.

"Your hair is getting in the way," he said out of the blue.

"I'm not even near the cauldron!"

He shrugged.

"I feel bad for you, you know," he shook his head. "How does it feel to be... you know, unattractive?"

Rose's eyebrows met. "Ask yourself."

"I'm sorry, but that question doesn't apply to me - it applies to _you._"

_Wanker._

"It's the inside that counts, Malfoy," she told him. "Looks don't matter."

"That's what ugly people say."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You know what, Malfoy? I'm the one who feels bad for you. You might be really, really handsome, but it's such a shame you're a prick, and that you're arrogant and that you don't have a heart. I mean, _really_, it's such a turn off."

Scorpius Malfoy kept quiet, and both made their potion in silence.

* * *

One day, during her fifth year, she heard a rumor.

"It's true isn't it?" student #1 asked.

"What's true?" student #2 asked back.

"That Scorpius Malfoy is volunteering for charity!"

"Charity? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I heard him talking to McGonagall. He told her he will be going home every Saturday this year for volunteer charity."

"Bloody hell, he is just _perfect!_"

"I know right! He's charming, he's handsome, he's smart, he's nice and generous - did I mention cute? Oh Merlin, he is just so..."

Student #2 squealed with giddiness and Student #1 sighed dreamily.

Rose rolled her eyes. "That can't be true," she thought. "Malfoy is so not selfless."

* * *

One day, during her sixth year, while walking along the hallways, she tripped over what seemed like a wet spot. Her books flew in the air, and her arse hurt like hell. People who saw only passed, not giving her a second glance, and that made her feel like a total mess.

Surprisingly, someone did help her. It was most shocking and most unbelievable - it was Scorpius Malfoy. _Scorpius Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!_

He picked her books up and reached out his hand to her, smiling as he did so. At first she could not believe her eyes. She could not believe Scorpius Malfoy - the bloke who insults her to no end - was helping her and was not laughing at this humiliating incident.

She took his hand - and felt the spark - and stared long enough to realize he did look like an angel. It seemed to her that there was a million blinding lights behind him, and that she was blinded by the light. But it was just Scorpius Malfoy, the boy she liked so much since she met him - the boy she tried to forget when he started being a prick to her.

He helped her up and gave her a questioning look. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Rose smiled. "Nothing. Er, um, I just wanted to thank you."

"It's nothing, Rose," he smiled. "See you around."

He gave her her books and walked away with a wave.

Rose blushed scarlet when she realized he had addressed her by her name, and not by surname.

* * *

One day, during her seventh year, the headmistress, McGonagall, hosted a graduation ball.

Rose was sitting by herself on the balcony. Her family and friends were dancing with their dates and having fun. She, however, was feeling so melancholic. She didn't want to go; she didn't want to leave Hogwarts yet. There were still a lot of things to do - lots of secrets to explore! And yet, she thought, after this night, everything will be gone.

She realized that it was so easy to lose everything you had always thought you'd have forever.

She sighed, and continued to gaze on the stars. She started counting each star when...

"Rose?"

She was startled and looked behind her. There was no mistake in the voice, she knew it all too well.

_It was no other than Scorpius Malfoy._

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

She was speechless, and she dared not to move.

He chuckled. "Am I scaring you?" he asked, grinning.

"No," she answered. "It's just... you're asking me to dance?"

He nodded. "Why not?"

"That's just weird," she shook her head. "But okay, I'd love to dance with you."

She took his hand, and felt sparks again. She blushed the traditional Weasley blush and tried to hide her smile. He was staring at her, and he thought she was brilliant.

"Rose, I have to tell you something..." he said softly.

"What could you possibly tell me?" she laughed.

"Hm, let's see. Your hair's kinda nice today," he winked.

"Oh stop it, you," she giggled.

He smiled at her.

"Okay, what was it you were supposed to tell me?"

He looked nervous and sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that you look really beautiful."

He smiled shyly.

She laughed. "You look dashing tonight too, Scorpius."

"No, seriously. You look beautiful," he said. "Not just tonight."

"If I look beautiful, how come you insult me everytime?"

"Oh, that," he said, embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry if you got that idea, but I really thought you'd get it. I teased you nonstop because I could not possibly tell you how beautiful you look everyday. I think your hair is cute, your freckles and the way you blush, the way your eyes sparkle... You see, Rose, I've always been in love with you. _Always. _I remember when you told me I was a prick back then when were in fourth year, so I changed. I liked you back then too, and I just wanted to get your attention. You're just so out of my league. I can't even imagine you're here with me now," he said, holding her hand.

Rose was caught off guard. "Are you _serious_?"

Scorpius looked taken aback. "Bloody hell, I shouldn't have told you this. I'm so -"

"This_ is_ a fairytale," she smiled.

"What?"

"Scorpius, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," she smiled. "There, I said it."

"_Seriously?_"

"Seriously."

"I love you more," he whispered in her ear.

Then, he kissed her, under the starry sky.

* * *

One day, eight years after graduation, he asked her to marry her.

She said yes and they lived happily ever after.

And guess what?

Granddad Weasley was very happy for them!

* * *

**Made this out of boredom. Inspired by my own personal experience.. Meh. My crush teases me all the time so I decided to make a fiction out of it. Wahaha. I hope you guys enjoyed. :)**


End file.
